1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to report covers having binding structures for holding sheets of a document together. More particularly, the invention pertains to a binding structure within a report cover providing structure with improved document removability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various prior binding devices are known in the art. Permanent binding devices are commonly used to produce hard cover books. Semi-permanent binding devices which use metal or plastic binding structures are commonly used when binding together the internal pages of a document and a front and back cover. A third type of binding is known as loose leaf binding which is typically associated with three-ring binders. There is also one known method for creating a simple binding structure using a “paper and staple” mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,426 issued to Lockhart, discloses a report cover for binding a document. The report cover includes a front panel having three parallel hinges and a rear panel having a single hinge. The sheets of paper making up the report are secured between the front and rear panels near the first edges of the panels by staples. The front panel is then folded about the hinges to lie parallel to and adjacent the rear panel. The front and rear panels are secured along a line distant from the first hinge by an adhesive strip. This device serves to provide a unique binding solution, but it suffers from several disadvantages. The first hinges of each panel permits certain portions of the panels and report to pivot about the hinges to attempt to eliminate any force tending to open or close the report. However, the sheets of the report are connected to the device at an angle that prevents the sheets from laying flat causing a curve or bulge in the document pages. Also, taking the system apart requires tearing the supporting adhesive materials apart, thereby damaging the adhesive materials as well as the report cover itself. The damaged items are not reusable and the disassembly process can be time consuming.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,200 issued to Lockhart discloses another device having a full page bound to the back of the report with a binding device, normally plastic or metal. The provided cover is actually a 3-section tri-fold with a flap on the top and bottom of the middle section and a side flap on the end of the right-hand section. The right-hand section folds in to the middle section to create a pocket. The full page then slips inside the pocket loosely holding the report in place. There are several disadvantages to this system. The most prominent is the lack of any true security for the protection of the document. When turned down, the report drops out of the pocket easily. Also, the system is not cost effective, significantly increasing the amount of paper used in the original cover. Cosmetically, it appears awkward and cumbersome. It does not look efficient and, accordingly, not professional.
In working to provide a solution to the problems described in the prior art above, U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,604 was issued for a Paper Binding Structure and Method of Forming Same. In this structure, a connector panel is fastened within a one piece report cover having multiple openings for receiving a binding element which holds sheets of paper therein. This structure achieved the goals of providing a low cost, professional appearing report holding device. However, it is difficult to disassemble an assembled structure of this type. The claimed invention provides an improved structure that allows for easy disassembly without potential damage to the report pages or structural elements of the cover so that the structure may be reassembled for future use.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the binding structure of the present invention differs from the previously proposed invention and employs a number of novel features that render it highly advantageous over the aforementioned prior art.